


He Knew Better

by Katie_Emm



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: An Apology, Boys Kissing, Episode Related, M/M, Unbeta'd, on a boat, s01e04 Harmony, that leads to kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Emm/pseuds/Katie_Emm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After episode 1-4 Harmony Nathan comes to stop by Duke’s boat to check on him as well as wanting to apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Knew Better

**Author's Note:**

> This has been bouncing around my brain since that episode and I’m finally wrote it down.

Nathan Wuornors of Haven PD’s finest stepped out of his truck and walked down to the dock. After this last bout with the Troubled sending him out of his mind and leaving him with a mess to clean up. He’d attacked Duke Crocker with out any provocation , well there was some provocation but he’d hadn’t told his partner everything behind his and the smuggler’s relationship that had made it so complicated and volatile. As he approached the Cape Rouge stepping up onto the gang plank he froze as a familiar voice floated up from a shadow on the deck. “What are you doing here Wuornors?” the man snaps stepping out form the dark a hand behind his back as he looked at the cop. 

“I,” Nathan stops faltering as he takes in the other man standing on the deck below him. He looked nervous and wary, tense waiting for the attack. He’d always use to look like that when they where kids and well into his teens before he left. Especially around Mr. Crocker whenever he’d show up at the school or games Duke would get tense and wary. When he was a kid he didn’t know what it meant he had just thought Duke didn’t like his dad especially after his mother had left. Now after going though the academy he learned that was some of the signs of abuse as well as the random bruises that he’d attributed to Duke’s choice in friends and their rough ways. He should have known better then but he did know better now. At least the knew better but now here he was looking down at a man giving him the same look he’d given his own father. It made his heart throb to know that now he was the man Duke would look at like that. The man he expected to attack him with out provocation. 

Duke coughed and shifted causing Nathan to realize he’d been standing there for a while just staring. “Look you might not be able to feel the chill but I can so if you not here for something leave,” the man said shifting and gripping whatever he had behind his back tighter. “I’ve had a long day so could we get to the accusations without proof over with so I can get back to my night?”

Looking at the long haired man Nathan bit back a sarcastic remark about what the man could do with his night. He didn’t come here for a verbal sparing match today he came to apologize he might as well get it over with. “I’m sorry,” he says quickly and the olive skin man gaped at him his grip slipping from whatever he was holding before he schooled his face back to his cool mask of indifference. 

“That’s great but,” the man stopped looking at him different emotions passing quickly across his face some to fast to catalog. Hope, sadness, sorrow, then right to disbelief that it was all too good to be true like he’d heard it before sighing the man said, “all right if that’s what you came to say.” He made a tired gesture with his free hand waving with his fingers, “good night Wuornors.”

He knew better but he still moved forward quickly onto the deck noticing when the other man flinched and moved back still griping the object behind his back. “I am sorry,” he said again. He knew better but he still reached forward toward the flinching mans face as he moved closer, “I’m sorry.” He lightly touched Duke’s jaw he didn’t pull away his brown eyes focused on his own. “I’m sorry,” he whispers moving in closer not letting himself freak out he knew better then to do this. He leaned in and pressed his lips to the other man’s. It only lasted a few seconds before he pulled away looking into Duke’s eyes, “I’m sorry.” He knew better but he didn’t pull away when Duke dropped the object and grabbed his arm pulling him closer and kissing him harder. He knew better but he didn’t care.

~Fin


End file.
